The Return of Darkness
by Fangedsmile
Summary: A few years after the supposed death of Count Vladislaus Dragulia and his three brides, rumors of a ressurection of the Prince of Darkness come to Rome. Gabriel Van Helsing is sent to investigate.
1. Of an Old Enemy, and an Attack

It is exactly one year after Dracula's death. Or shall we say, impediment of his eternity. He was resurrected by the devil shortly after his duel with Van Helsing. His purpose is the same as it was before, to ensure the continuation of his kind.

Gabriel Van Helsing stepped hesitantly into the courtyard of Castle Dracula. There has been rumors the count still lived, and he had been sent to make sure if it as true. The iron gates were open, and he found himself in the high-ceilinged room that once held the hundreds of thousands of undead vampire children on it's rafters. There was nothing there now, but trailing wires and equipment. A small rustle caused him to jerk his head upwards. And standing on the balcony, about fifty yards above him, was a small girl, of about twelve years. His eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here! This place is dangerous. Who are you" he stammered. The girl said nothing. She was pretty, slim, and with long ebony hair cascading down her shoulders and back. He could not discern her facial features. She climbed onto the railing.

"Don't jump!" he cried. Then, from the shadows behind her, came the Count himself. She was just balancing herself, arms out at outrageous angles. And he pushed her.

"No!" Van Helsing shouted, running to get beneath her, in desperate hopes of catching her. The falling girl spun weirdly, then suddenly, spread her arms and legs. He noticed, too late, that she was transforming into the horrible harpy-form of the three brides, and had grabbed his shirtfront. He struggled helplessly, and she dropped him, curving around, and alighting back on the balcony.

"What the-"

"I see you have met my daughter, Gabriel" Came the smug voice of the Count.

"Daughter? All your children are dead"

"So I thought, too. But, when I was resurrected, some of my newly gained energy was transferred to a single child. This is Sera. Sera, meet Gabriel Van Helsing"

"Van Helsing?"

"Yes"

She jumped from the balcony, not transforming, and dropped directly in from of him.

"You killed my mama."

"Eh..." Van Helsing wasn't sure what would happen if he admitted the fact. Instead he spoke with boldness.

"If your damned father is alive, surely your mother is"

"Yes. Yes she is. And I'm sure she's just dying to drain you of every ounce of blood you've got" she snarled, then flew back to Dracula.

"Yes. My darling Verona is rather upset that you robbed her of her existence. I'd like to let her take care of you once and for all, but Sera seems to have her heart set on killing you herself"

"They both can't kill me"

"That was obvious. Now run, Gabriel. We shall meet up later. I promise it"

Van Helsing backed slowly away, reaching into his heavy leather coat. He pulled the crossbow from his belt, and suddenly fired a round at the count. Instead they struck Sera, and she tumbled over the balcony, landing with a sickening thud on the stone floor. Dracula looked down at her, a terrible snarl forming on his thin lips. He growled, and jumped from the balcony, homing in on Van Helsing. Van Helsing shot a few times at him, but the stakes had little effect. He turned and ran. Dracula stopped, and watched him leave, before turning back to his daughter.

The child lay on the floor, blood seeping from her shoulder and stomach. Luckily none had pierced her heart. The count gathered her up in his arms and changed to the hell-beast, flying her away, and up into his castle.

---

Once inside, Verona greeted him, than a look of horror crossed her face she saw the small blood-soaked bundle in Dracula's arms.

"What happened?"

"Van Helsing" He growled. "Will you tend to her?"

"Of course" Verona took Sera in her arms and started up the winding staircase, and out of sight. Dracula retired to his study, where he sat and thought until the morning came, and he was forced to sleep.

---

When the moon rose again, so did the count. He immediately scaled the steps and entered Sera's room. It was odd, but since the devil had granted him the life of one child, he actually had experienced something her hadn't before. He cared for her. He actually wanted to know if she was doing alright. Before, when his brides were injured beyond what their healing abilities allowed, he didn't give a damn, knowing they would heal in time. Also, there was the fact Sera wasn't fully mature. She still had some of the features of the babies when they first hatched. Her face was slightly reptilian; she had nodules of bone on her back where wings once were, her ears were pointed, and her eyes wide and dark. What was quite easy for he and his brides to heal took much longer and much more energy to her. She sat up in her bed.

"Papa-I mean, Master" she said, remembering the respectful title her mother, Verona, had taught her.

"How are you my dear?"

She frowned slightly. She had never heard him say anything like that before. Perhaps to mother, or to Auntie Aleera or Marishka, but never from Dracula.

"They wounds are healing fine, my lord"

He heaved a sigh. He had actually quite preferred Papa to Master, but he had demanded anyone in the Fortress call him that. She was showing the proper respect, but it didn't feel the same. He strode to the bed, his long black cloak fluttering behind him. He sat on the bed.

"Van Helsing will pay for this"

Revenge for the injuring of his minions. This was a new one. He had mourned the deaths of his brides, but they were easily resurrected. Sera was slightly confused. She loved her father, very dearly in fact, but he was cold and unfeeling most of the time. He showed little affection, but, sometimes, when he acted understanding and sweet, it meant he was about to erupt. She was cautious.

"Yes...m-my lord"

Spontaneously, he enveloped her in his arms, the black cloak covering most of her small form. She relaxed in his arms, and in the warmth of the fabric. Then he got up and left the room, without so much as a backward glance. Her met Verona on the stairs, and barely looked at her. Verona watched him go down the stairs, then went into Sera's room.

"Mama? What's wrong with papa? He's acting...different"

"How so?"

"He...hugged me"

Verona raised an elegant eyebrow. That was not definitely the count she knew.

---

Dracula sat in his study again, thinking again. The feelings he had for his daughter would be an impediment on the Evil Genius title he had strived for. There was a knock at the study door.

"Come in" he said. Verona wafted into the room, her frothy green skirts trailing behind her.

"My lord, just to tell you. Sera is healing well. The wounds were deep, and some too close to her heart for my liking. You might say that Van Helsing's aim has improved since our last encounter"

"Good. She flew quite nicely today. Managed to grab Gabriel by his shirt front before she dropped him"

"She's still small though"

"I understand that Verona" he barked

"I know" Verona was the only bride that did not cringe away when spoken sharply to.

"Then why did you say it" he was just looking for an excuse to argue. He felt tense.

"Vladislaus," she was the only bride that called him Vladislaus as well. "Stop trying to get me to fight with you. I refuse to. You know as well as I do why I said it. She's only ONE. One child. And I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost her. And from the way you've been acting, neither would you. So stop with your dreams of sending her as a spy because she's a child. A child, Vladislaus. So I'm not sure you DO understand. Being subtle won't get you what you want," Verona paused for breath.

"I'm sure she wants more than anything to fight for you, but she's too young. I'm sure she would be happy to give her life for you. But I would rather have stayed in hell than to see her die because of the STUPIDITY of her father" She had treaded lightly where she shouldn't have. Dracula whipped around and grasped her by the throat and lifted her easily. His nails pierced the skin.

"Insult me again, my dear, and I'll kill you myself"

"Fine. Leave Sera motherless again, and this time only because of your TEMPER. And Lucifer might not be as willing to let me come back once you decided your decision was rash and idiotic"

Dracula let her go, and she slid to the floor, gasping for breath, red blood welling from her neck and spilling in red rivulets down her chest. They healed quickly, but the blood stayed, reminding him of the pain he had recently inflicted upon his bride. She stared darkly at him, slender hands massaging her windpipe. Tears welled in her eyes, though her face did not crumple. She sat still, like a statue, as the salty sorrow spilled down her cheeks and wet her collar and dark hair. Dracula reached down and pulled her up, their eyes locked, waiting for the other to blink. He noted Verona's eyes were not green, as they were when she was angered or exited, but dark and glassy. Verona also saw the ice blue fade from Dracula's eyes, becoming replaced by dark brown. Neither was angered anymore. Verona finally broke down, hiding her face behind her hands as she sobbed quietly.

"I-I-I...hate it when we f-f-fight..." Her voice shook painfully. A brown head poked from around the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" Came a slightly concerned voice.

"Marishka. Leave us" Dracula commanded, and she skittered away, followed closely by Aleera. They tittered like children. It didn't exactly help the situation. Verona sunk to the floor, her body heaving lightly with sobs. Dracula knelt beside her, and took her hands away from her tearstained face, holding them gently.

"Shh" he hushed soothingly, wrapping his arms around her. She relaxed at once. He still wore his cloak, so she was warmed. The black leather he preferred was cold and hard. He kissed the top of her head. She gave a small sigh and lifted her face.

"I hate it too" He whispered in her ear. This actually surprised Verona. Normally Dracula became angry when any of the brides cried. He said only mortals cried, and it was foolish and weak. But he comforted her instead.

"When she's older, I promise" he said.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be able to lose her. Not again..."

"It's okay. It won't happen. Anyone who so much as touches her will deal with me"

"Alright" she spoke softly. Dracula and she rose.

"I must hunt. I have to bring back something for Sera" She kissed him softly, then left the room.

"Marishka! Aleera! We're hunting" she called, snapping into her position of second-in-command. Guiltily, the pair crept from behind the door. Verona's eyes widened and started to pale to green.

"Explain" she said, in a deadly whisper.

"We...eavesdropped" Aleera said awkwardly. Verona opened her mouth and shrieked at them.

"You WHAT" Her fangs lengthened.

"We heard everything" Dracula stepped from the room.

"What is this?"

"These two were...eavesdropping on us" said Verona. Clenching her hands in anger.

"Marishka. Aleera. Is what Verona is saying true" he said. His voice was light, but his eyes had gone the color of ice. They dropped their heads shamefully, pulling back as to not get the full force of his rage.

"Yes" Marishka said meekly. The rage built up behind those eyes, until he exploded, roaring at the younger pair.

"Unladylike and despicable!" were his only words. He then strode away, shaking his head.

"Oh dear. I think he's mad at us" Marishka spoke sarcastically, as if she hadn't been shouted at the moment before. Aleera's lip trembled, and Verona glared at the two of them.


	2. Of A Hunt and a Kidnapping

(If you have any questions about chapter 1, please view the note at the end of this chapter. Hopefully it will answer all questions)

Kicking off from the ground, the three brides took off from the ground. They avoided Vaseria. Villagers tended to keep stakes and holy water handy there. Instead they discovered a tiny hamlet slightly to the south. They landed on the roof of an abandoned barn about a quarter of a mile into the woods that surrounded it, and Verona gave them instructions.

"Don't be greedy, girls. Pick one and follow through. We don't want to hang around. Marishka, make it quick. We don't have time to play with them. And Aleera, one is enough. I'll hunt for Sera and myself."

The two younger girls nodded.

"Go, now. The village sleeps"

Marishka went first, and then Aleera, and finally Verona leapt into the sky and climbed higher, until she had a good aerial view of the small community. A sleepy shepherd pushed his flocks towards their pen. She swooped down, but found Aleera diving for him instead. She hefted his considerable bulk, and pulled him into the clouds. His anguished screams faded, and then his corpse tumbled to the ground, blood streaked and mangled. Verona clapped a hand to her forehead, and spiraled upwards into the heavy clouds.

"We are trying to be inconspicuous Aleera. If they find punctured corpses everywhere, they'll know it's us!"

Aleera gave a blood-crazed smile.

"It really is hopeless with you, isn't it?"

"Eh..." Aleera did a little loop, and grinned. She always was tipsy after a drink.

Marishka had similar trouble in killing quickly and cleanly. Usually, she preferred to torture her prey, bang it around for a while, until they begged for death. She screwed up her face, and dove, choosing a young girl sitting on a gatepost. She clapped a hand over the girls' mouth and brought her slowly up into the clouds. A few agonized screeches brought Verona's attention.

"Marishka..." She said warningly. The blonde bride silenced the screams with a quick bite. Verona decided on an older man for herself, deciding he would not be missed. Then, the hunt for Sera's meal. A younger, stronger opponent would have blood full of nutrients and would help her to heal. And, much to her delight, a man fitting that description walked from a farm, not ten yards from her hiding spot, in a tall tree. She flapped her powerful wings three times, dizzyingly high, and then dove for him. Her talons dug into his shoulder blades, and he gave a yelp.

"What the-?"

Verona dragged him upwards. He struggled fiercely.

"Let me go, undead scum! I-"

"Be quiet, and your death shall come quickly"

"Never! Help! Help!"

She grabbed a hold of his neck, snapping his spine. He went limp in her grasp, and she flew towards Marishka and Aleera.

"Well, that wasn't exactly FUN, was it?" whined the redhead, curling her scarlet locks around one slim fingers.

"We can't risk letting the villagers know we're about, foolish brats! They'll arm themselves, be ready for attack! We must keep them guessing on the whereabouts of their fellow villagers. Did you dispose of the bodies properly?

"Into the river" Marishka answered promptly.

"Same..." Aleera said darkly, sulking.

"Good. We must return to Castle Dracula"

And they flew off into the night.

---

Van Helsing frowned as he entered Castle Dracula. He had watched the brides departing, and knew he had little time before they returned. Scrambling for the gates, he entered the enormous building. Dracula had invited him to 'talk', giving his word no harm should come to him. But he disliked the idea of what the BRIDES might do to him, if he crossed their paths. He was met at the door by the horrible hairy creatures Dracula employed as servants, the Dwergi. It gave a surprised grunt, and started speaking excitedly to it's fellows.

"Grank summfur Van Helsing! Erk! Erk!" (Or something that sounded like that, anyway)

Then, the Count himself swept through the thickening crowd of Dwergi, uttering sharp orders. They dispersed rapidly.

"Welcome to my humble home" Dracula said, bowing. Van Helsing stepped inside. Experience made him look Dracula over for weaponry, but he really didn't need any.

"I'm not armed, Gabriel" Dracula snickered. "And I gave my word I wouldn't hurt you, anyway. Come, seat yourself. We have much to discuss"

Van Helsing found himself in a large, cold study. There was a large red velvet armchair in the room, and a fireplace, but no fire in it. He sat, tentatively.

"Why are you still alive?" Questioned Van Helsing, rather loudly too. Dracula shook his head, as if this was the stupidest question anyone could have asked him.

"You killed me Gabriel. Where did you expect me to go" He spoke like he was addressing a small child.

"You'd go back to hell...of course. I'm such an idiot" Van Helsing groaned.

"It was a valiant effort, my friend. Lucifer was kind enough to give me another life, as well as my brides, and Sera"

"Sera? Oh, the damned girl who threw me halfway across your floor yesterday. Tell me, did I manage to kill her?"

Dracula stood and grabbed Van Helsing by the throat.

"Don't adopt that tone because I have promised I won't hurt you. I can throw you to the Dwergi, you know. They haven't been fed for a while" He hissed angrily. "And no, you did not. She is fine"

He didn't mention the fact she was still recovering. He let go of Van Helsings' throat, and he slid back in the chair.

"She's quite strong now. I was impressed when she grabbed you. First attempt at flight, you see"

"She got me pretty bad" Van Helsing commented, pointing at the gouges scored in his heavy leather jacket. "She's Veronas', then?"

"Yes"

Suddenly the sounds of flapping wings jolted Van Helsing.

"My brides have returned from hunting. I'd expect you like to leave. They aren't too happy with you" Van Helsing rushed from the room, down the steps, and out into the cold.

He wasn't in the mood to confront one of those sadistic banshees. He was furious with himself. Where had he expected Dracula to go? Just disappear into oblivion? The werewolf bite had only been temporary. He sighed, and disappeared into the cold winter night.

Just as his footsteps faded, the brides landed, and entered the castle. The dead mortal had ice crusted on his face. The younger girls rushed to their rooms, to comb the ice out of their hair and complain about not having reflections in which to see themselves. Verona hefted the mortal and placed him on one of the rough wooden tables in the hall. Grabbing a goblet from a cupboard, she waited a few minutes for him to warm, then used a small dagger to slit his wrist open. Thick red blood gushed from the wound, and into the cup. When it was full, she placed his arm on his stomach, to prevent further bleeding. She carried the crystal goblet up the winding staircase, and to Sera's room. The child was asleep, arms crossed loosely over her chest. Verona shook her gently.

"Sera...Sera darling"

Her eyes flickered, the opened. She snarled sleepily. Then her nose twitched.

"What's that" she pointed at the goblet.

"Food"

Sera sat up, and took the goblet, draining it slowly.

"Do you think I could venture from my bed today mama?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Alright. Be careful of your shoulder though"

Sera got up from her bed and changed from her silk nightgown to a day dress and left the room. Staff bowed profusely as she walked by them. She climbed several flights of stairs, until she was in the tallest spire of Castle Dracula. She traveled to the highest room in the castle, which was open and airy. Circular and hewn of stone, it was the least decorated of any place in the castle.

The roof was pointed, as the tower was peaked, and a few rafters criss-crossed across the ceiling. She crossed over to one of the walls, and started to climb nimbly, utilizing the talons on both hand and foot, left over from when she looked more goblin-like than vampire. She scaled the stones easily, and climbed out over the rafters. Once there, she jumped. Ever so slowly did she change from girl to banshee. Only a yard away from the ground did she finally fully transform, pushing upwards with a powerful flap, and soaring through the large room, and up among the rafter-beams, swooping and diving. Suddenely something large and dark came through the open window. She was too engrossed in her flying to notice or scent him. As she came close to the ground, she found herself caught in a strong pair of arms. She screeched and hissed, but no one could hear her. She looked up, and found herself staring into a large pair of dark eyes.

"Sorry about this" he said quietly. It was Van Helsing!

---

Verona burst into Draculas' study, her eyes wild.

"Where is she?"

Dracula looked up, mildly interested.

"Whom, may I ask, do you speak of?"

"Sera!"

His eyes grew slightly larger.

"And what do you mean?"

"I want to know where she is! She's not in the castle any more! Where is she? You must know...!"

Dracula jumped to his feet.

"Gone?"

"Yes!" Cried Verona. "Where is she? Please tell me!"

"I don't know, my dear" He took the shaking Verona in his arms. She struggled halfheartedly to get away.

"Where is she...where is she...she's gone!"

"Have you ordered the castle searched?"

"YES!"

"I'll look for her myself. Stay here, in case she turns up"

He strode from the room, leaving Verona trembling in the middle of the room.

---

Once outside, Dracula transformed effortlessly into his Hellbeast form, and took off, scouting the ground for signs of his daughter. There! An open window. He glided over, and found a scrap of cloth on a loose nail. She had jumped from the window. Flew. He caught a whiff of her scent, but it was too vague. He flew in the direction of Vaseria, hoping to get a stronger scent. Finally he picked up on her smell, strong enough to track her by. It led him straight into Vaseria. Cold fear gripped him for a moment. He had never been scared before...ever. And now he feared for the life of his daughter. Vaserians' knew how to deal with vampires, and she was vulnerable at such a young age. He caught a second scent. Van Helsing. He returned to his vampire form. He walked freely among the villagers, because they had never seen him before. His brides yes, heard of him, yes, but not seen him. With grim determination in his eyes, he found the scent and set to tracking his daughter.

---

Van Helsing brought the now unconscious Sera into his room. He had been forced to hit her over the head when she began to screech loudly kick, scratch, and bite. He stared at the small bundle of cloth and felt terribly sad. He hadn't wanted to kidnap the child. The Order had decided to use the vampire child as bait for Dracula, so they might find a way to finally kill for once and for all. He left for a moment, to get himself a drink of water. When he returned, she was gone. He swore, rather violently, and looked wildly around the room. She suddenly swung, upside down, from the rafters, smiling wickedly.

"Surprise" She hissed. He looked up, and gave a startled yelp.

"You-"

"Yes. Me!" She giggled and dropped to the ground. Van Helsing searched for some form of weapon, finding a small dagger that couldn't inflict much damage. She was advancing on him, fangs bared. Small though she was, she was scary.

"Stay back!" he warned her. "I'll hurt you, I swear it!"

"Papa wouldn't be to pleased" and she sprang for him. She managed some good cuts with her ling talons, and drew her head back to bite his neck, when he brought the dagger across her face. She shrieked, bringing her hands to her eyes. Blood and tears rolled down her face as she screamed a high-pitched keening noise. He stared at his knife, horrified.

"Are you ok-"

Suddenly the door swung open, and Dracula stood there. Sera had collapsed into a corner, sobbing.

"What have you done to her? I never though you would have sunk this low Gabriel" he roared, striding over, and grabbing Van Helsing by the neck. At the sound of another horrible sob, he turned around, spying Sra. He loosened his grip slightly, and Van Helsing ran for it, out of the door and disappearing among the villagers. As her father came towards her, Sera slumped forwards in a faint. He gathered her in his arms, and brought her to the gates of Vaseria, where he took off towards his castle.

---

Note On Sera:

Q: If it's only a year after Dracula's death, why does Sera appear to be 12 years old?

A: Because, if you remember, the children are very vulnerable in their goblin-like state (Van Helsing blows a few up with his shotgun). Therefore they grow very quickly in their first year of life. As they grow, it takes shorter and shorter periods of time for wounds to heal. Once she is an adult (Which will take only a few more years), she will stop growing altogether, leaving her young forever.

Q: Does Dracula now have feelings?

A: Yes...yes he does. A little something extra he gained with his resurrection. He didn't know it though.

Q: Why doesn't Sera look like those weird little gargoyle-thingies?

A: She did, at the very beginning of her life. During the next year she became gradually more and more human-looking, but she still has some reptilian features, but they will eventually fade. Pointed ears, sharp fingernails and toenails, sharp teeth, weird, dark eyes and nubs of bone on her shoulders where she used to have wings.


	3. Of a Visit and a Secret

As soon as she saw the hellbeast nearing the castle, Verona threw herself down the stairs and out into the snow. Her eyes widened and her stomach suddenly went cold as she saw the bundle in his strong arms. Dracula touched down and changed into his humanoid form, brushing some frost from his daughters face. Her hands were clamped tightly over her eyes, and the tears and blood had frozen into a macabre mask. Verona gasped.

"What happened?"

"Van Helsing. Again. This is the second time in two days he's managed to hurt her. Tend to her, please"

Verona took Sera and returned inside, scaling the stairs, and disappearing.

---

Dracula took a seat, and put his face in his hands. It all seemed so confusing. His old friend of long ago now was bent on destroying him and his family. If only he had his memories...of those they had shared, as friends, almost brothers. It would be such a pity to kill him. But then again, there was his darling Sera, and his beautiful bride, who seemed to be hurt every time Gabriel showed up.

He didn't notice Verona descending until she tapped his shoulders. Tears were in her eyes, and she did not look as composed as was usual.

"Too close" She said, softly.

"Mmm?"

"Too close. Vladislaus, you have no idea of how close she was to being blinded. For EVER. She's too young to be hurt like this! I don't think I can take it much longer!" She cried. He stood up, and she fell into his arms, sobbing quietly against his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Everyone hates us...and she's the only child I have"

"I'll go see her"

Verona took his seat and he climbed the stairs, and stepped into the room.

"Who is that!" came a small voice. He saw his daughter, looking very small and very pale in her bed. A bandage covered her eyes. In her confusion and pain she could not scent him. She could not tell it was her own father.

"Its papa darling. Just me"

She relaxed against the pillow, brow furrowing slightly as she struggled to grab a hold of his presence.

"Papa-I mean master" she said, a hint of a sob catching at her voice.

"No. Not master today. Just papa"

A slight smile curved her face.

"Why did he do that, papa? Why did he take me? And why did he hurt me when I tried to get away?"

She was skewing the tale slightly, but it didn't really matter. She was pure truth in her fathers' eyes.

"I don't really know, Sera. He's scared of us. All we want is the continuation of our kind...and he is hell-bent on the total destruction of it. Perhaps the thinks we wish to take over the world," he chuckled. "But that sort of thing...only happens in stories"

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a little hug, all the while contemplating his old friend. What had happened...who had slipped? He or Gabriel? It was too confusing. Let the past be the past, the present be, and the future come. If Gabriel was to give up his own memories for a life of fighting creatures of evil, so be it. And anyway, what more did he want...Anna had died while he was residing in hell, she had gained passage to heaven.

---

Several days later, a knock at the door surprised him. Two Dwergi were already opening the door. Framed in the huge archway was Van Helsing. Sopping wet from the rain and sleet. Dracula felt the anger well behind his eyes, the deep brown changing to icy blue.

"What is it that you want, Gabriel?" he spat. Van Helsing had his head bowed.

"I'm here...to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt your daughter, I'm sorry I'm even here. I don't know who I am anymore...hurting innocent children"

"Come in out of the wet. I'll decide what to do with you inside"

Van Helsing stepped inside. The Dwergi closed the double-doors after him and scurried away. Dracula and he seated themselves.

"Tell me why you're back"

"Because you're alive"

"And? Anna is dead, it's all over. She gained passage to...heaven. I'm not hurting anyone."

Gabriel contemplated how much to tell Dracula.

"The Valerious's aren't dead. Velkan...had a daughter before he died"

"Well, well, well" smirked Dracula. "And must it be my daughter or his? Or do you intend to slay me again?"

"You. Those are my orders from...the Order"

"Where is Velkans daughter residing, now?"

"Vaseria" Gabriel said absently. Then he clapped a hand to his mouth. He swore rather unpleasantly, while Dracula smiled smugly.

"I must pay a visit to her...I can always smell a Valerious out. It won't be hard. Did prince Velkan hide this...daughter from me?"

"Yeah..."

"I'd suggest you leave now, Gabriel. I'll decide to grant forgiveness or not later. I have business to attend to"

Van Helsing stalked out, and Dracula followed, though going upwards, not away. He circled twice then dove for the small town. He alit in a concealed patch of trees and continued on foot for a few yards. Instantly he caught the smell of one with the Valerious blood. It burned his nostrils. He strode over to the building it emanated from and opened the door. A house it seemed. His ears picked up the heavy sounds of breathing. He went silently up the steps, and found himself in a hallway. He pinpointed the breath and went inside. There was a tiny bed, and in it, a girl.

She wasn't more than thirteen. That made sense, seeing as Velkan was only around thirty when he died, the child would have to be young. But he hadn't really put that into consideration. He had expected an older girl. From what he could see, she was sturdily built, had streaky, mousy brown hair, and not an unpleasant profile. He fitted a hand around her neck and lifted her from the sheets. Her eyes flew open, and she made a sort of muffled shrieking noise. Fear danced in those eyes, and she flailed weakly. Then she went limp, in a dead faint. He grinned and gathered her up, and flew off into the night. He felt her heartbeat against his arms, but resisted the urge to slice her neck open and drain the blood. Not yet, at least.

---

When he returned, it was Marishka who greeted him. He was in good spirits, so he stopped to talk.

"What is that, my lord" she said, in her slightly hissing voice.

"Only Velkans daughter, my dear" he crowed. Marishka gasped, and then a cruel smile passed over her lovely features.

"What...what do you plan to do with her?"

"I'll see what she can tell me. If there are any who plan to stop my experiments. Or perhaps she knows where the monster is...If she has no information, who knows. I could give her to Sera as a playmate"

Marishka lowered her head.

"Oh..."

"If she loses her entertainment value, you can have her" He loved the bloodthirstiness of this particular bride. She smiled.

"Oh, thank you, my lord"

He strode inside, and found Verona. She sniffed, then looked at him.

"Why do you have a child with you, Vladislaus, and why does she stink of the Valerious family?"

"Because she's Velkans daughter. He attempted to hide her, but dear Gabriel accidentally spilled the secret"

Verona's eyes lit up emerald with excitement.

"Oh, this is good news, my lord. Let me take her. She seems to have fainted"

Dracula deposited the child into her arms, and she trotted happily up the stairs. He saw the faint light over the horizon, and decided to take a well-deserved rest. He scaled the wall quickly, and fell asleep, clinging to the rafters.

---

Upstairs, Verona opened the door to Sera's room.

"Good news, my dear. We have found the child of prince Velkan!"

A brilliant smile lit Sera's bandaged face.

"Oh, that is wonderful. May I meet her"

"As soon as she awakes, my dear. She rather fainted at the sight of your father" Sera giggled.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

Sera undid the bandage, and unraveled it from her face. Except for a rather nasty scar, that would eventually go away, she was healed.

"Look, mama. It healed much faster than I thought" she smiled radiantly again. Verona cocked her head. This was good.

"Good. I'll bring the Valerious child to you shortly"

Sera lay back against the pillow in wait. This would be fun.


	4. Of a Meeting and a Shopping Trip

The child awoke with a start several hours later. She found herself lying on a roughly made wooden cot, with a beautiful lady leaning over her.

"Good. You're awake" she said, in a thick Romanian accent.

"Who are you! Why am I here! I suggest you take me back to my house. I'm a Valerious. I have much power in Transylvania. I would not suggest doing any harm to me"

Verona turned her back to her.

"And I would not suggest annoying a Dragulia. You may have power, but are you immortal?"

The child swallowed hard. This was not good at all.

Tell me your name, child" Verona spoke kindly to the child of her mortal enemy.

"Dianna"

"Dianna. Now that you're awake, I'll introduce you to Sera. Get off the cot"

Dianna complied. Verona's long-nailed fingers wrapped around her arm and walked her to a huge pair of double doors. She rapped on them, then they open. There, on a large four-poster bed, was a small girl, who appeared to be about her own age. But the similarities ended there.

Where Dianna was muscled from work, and sturdily built, this girl was tall, slim and looked as though she had never worked a day in her life. Dianna's eyes were green-blue. Sera's were a deep and piercing emerald. Dianna had slightly wavy brown hair, Sera had black, silky, stick-straight ebony locks. And while Dianna had a face tanned and weather-beaten, this child had a beautiful moon-pale face, marred only by a massive scar from temple to temple. She stepped in, shyly, and Verona closed the door.

"Come. Sit on the bed" commanded Sera. Dianna did.

"Who are you? Are the vampires keeping you here too? Did Dracula do that to you?" gasped Dianna, gesturing at the gash across Sera's face.

"Oh no! Daddy would never hurt me" A horrible, vicious smirk spread across her mouth as Dianna realized, in horror, whom she was speaking to.

"D-Dracula...is your father?"

Sera merely curled her lip, exposing a long fang.

"Oh my God" whispered the young Valerious.

"God won't help you here" she spat the word God as if it made a bad taste in her mouth.

"There's only me...and you"

She lunged. In a single second, Dianna whipped out the cross she wore about her neck, and held it before her, pressing it into the flesh that showed above the vampire's nightdress. A horrible hiss escaped Sera, and she recoiled. The skin had burnt black against her chalky paleness, and steamed slightly. Sera closed her eyes, tears spiking her eyelashes, fists clenched, and willed the skin to close over the wound. It did, but slowly. Ever so slowly. Dianna watched in horrified disbelief. Suddenly, her foes hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck. For all the muscle she seemed to lack, she was strong. Inhumanly so. Suddenly, the doors opened again. Dracula stood, framed in the doorway. Sera dropped Dianna guiltily.

"Master" she bowed her head. Dracula smiled.

"You can have her when I am through with her" he said, speaking as though Dianna wasn't there.

"You are most kind, master"

Dracula sighed. He really preferred father or papa. But...

"You. Come with me" Dracula gestured at the terrified Valerious girl. She was breathing heavily, her eyes glazed with fear. Sera snarled, catlike, at the girl, and Dracula grabbed her by the base of the neck, eyes a weird blue/brown shade between happiness and anger. Dianna did not faint, but her entire body trembled, and she had gone very white. He strode from the room, the girl on her toes to keep from being strangled. Sera laughed, wiping away a fake tear, then laughing.

"Goodbye" she whispered into the ever-darkening room. Midnight approached. Sera left her bed and chose a dress, green/blue layered silk, and stepped, barefoot, down the stairs. Her huge eyes picked out three Dwergi, roasting something large and disgusting, in a corner, and her aunt, Aleera, looking bored in the other. Sera loved Aleera. She was the youngest, and more prone to childlike actions. Sera ran to her.

"Auntie Aleera! They found a Valerious child! Did you hear? Did Master tell you?"

Aleera grasped her by the hands and swept her in a circle.

"This is good news, Sera!" she purred. Sera gave her aunt a kiss on her cold, dead cheek and skipped from the room.

---

Aleera sat upon the bed in her chambers, the pink silk tickling her bare feet, which were curled beneath her. Marishka combed her hair with diligence, working small snarls from her companion's thick red curls.

"The Valerious child! Can you believe it?" Marishka asked.

"I can" Aleera said vaguely. Marishka looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Aleera smirked.

"He was a fit, healthy, handsome mortal man. He must have had a wife somewhere or another he was hiding from us. Remember Annika Valerious?"

"Boris's wife? Yessss" Marishka purred, her eyes alighting gold.

"She screamed loudly that one..."

Aleera turned her head to look at Marishka.

"Exactly my point. We killed the wives first...every single one. Velkan was smart enough to hide his away, and their child as well"

Marishka blinked.

"You're right, sister" she placed a long nail, painted gaudily with gold polish, to her chin.

Aleera got up, tossing the fat, shiny curls over her shoulder.

"Let's ask the master if we can go to the city...I need a new dress for the ball anyway"

Marishka gave her a look of complete astonishment.

Aleera threw open her wardrobe. Hundreds of lavish gowns in various colors and bedecked with precious stones were stuffed inside. Marishka nodded wisely.

"I see what you mean...come on"

---

"Masterr..." whined Aleera. "Please?"

Dracula stared stonily at her.

"I don't like the idea of you going into Budapest by yourself. It's a long fly there and Van Helsing is about"

Aleera widened her brown eyes to their full extent, fluttering her long ginger lashes.

"I'll take Marishka. Please Master..." she looked at the ground modestly. "In the recent events...Van Helsing and Sera and all...we could all use some fun"

Dracula swept his arm in a derisive gesture.

"Fine. But take Verona as well. She needs to spend more time for herself"

Aleera smiled her thanks and curtsied extravagantly, flaunting her cleavage quite nicely. He smirked, and she left.

It was cold, and Budapest was a long way away, especially if you're flying there several thousand feet in the air. By the time they touched down in a shadowy, secluded corner behind a store, all three were glad for the long sleeves and heavy skirts of the gowns they had chosen.

"I feel so...-" Aleera started, eyeing the heavy fabric of her dress.

"Not naked?" Verona said sardonically. Aleera glared playfully at her.

"Common" Aleera said. Verona shrugged understandingly. Their normal wear was sheer, revealing, and exposed as much flesh as possible. Preferably encrusted with jewels.

"Come on...Budapest has too many shops, and we have too little time" Marishka said, taking off as fast as her gold heels would allow. The other followed.

Verona found a dress quickly, and purchased it with no fuss. Marishka took longer, but fell in love with the gown she found, and would not let it out of her arms until it was safely boxed. Aleera took the longest, trying to decide the image she was trying to go for at the ball. The Master always dressed in black, and it would be utterly picturesque to match him, but then again, Aleera love bright color and pattern. Finally she chose, and ended up quite happy with her decision.

The dressed were packaged and sent to the Summer Palace, where the servants would put them away until the ball. But Verona made one more purchase before they once more took to the skies, and packaged it secretly, and handed it to the salesman. Neither Aleera nor Marishka could really keep a secret anyway.

((Argh, short, I know. But the next chapter will be really fun! The MASQUERADE BALL!))


	5. Of a Masquerade Gone Wrong

CH 5.

The end of October neared, and Transylvania grew steadily colder. Even though vampires really felt no cold, frostbite was tricky to heal, immortal or not. There was no warm blood to defrost the frozen area, you see.

As the end of October neared, the three brides grew steadily more excited. All Hallows Eve meant a masquerade. But Dracula had yet to mention when they'd be journeying to the summer palace in Budapest for the ball.

"Papa?"

Dracula looked up from his book. Sera was standing before him, clad in a layered lavender robe of finest silk. Her dark eyes were wide.

"Will we have a masquerade this year?"

Dracula sighed. With Van Helsing back and the constant fear of Sera or his brides being injured, he had really hoped to skip the masked ball. But Sera looked so incredibly hopeful he could not help but smile.

"We will go tomorrow, my dear. I have not forgotten"

She smiled, that brilliant fang-bearing smile that lit up her white face and curtsied.

"Thank you, thank you, master!" she said enthusiastically. She ran from the room, bare feet making no sound on the cold stone. Aleera and Marishka caught the small vampire as she barreled into them. Aleera hefted the little one and Sera gave a secretive grin.

"He said yes"

Aleera and Marishka shared the smirk with their small charge. If anyone could have gotten him to say yes, it was Sera.

---

Three days later, Marishka, Verona, and Aleera were scattered about Verona's large bedroom at the summer palace in Budapest. The blue-green silk sheets and canopy beaded with crystals gave the room an ethereal feel. Aleera looked up. She was dressed in a long white slip and a corset, also pure white, and laced up so tight it looked as if she couldn't breathe. But she couldn't breathe either way...so that worked out rather nicely.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"The clock strikes six, my dear" Verona said patiently. Aleera jumped up.

"Six! We must dress, my sisters"

No matter how many centuries old they were, as women, they heard the call of fashion. Even quiet, intelligent Verona, the second-in-command to the Count himself needed a little time to try on outfits.

They dressed with haste, and then hurried into the drawing room. Verona disappeared, and headed to Sera's room. The small vampiress sat on her bed, reading a large tome of poetry. She looked up.

"Mama! You look beautiful!" she said, standing up to meet her mother eye to eye. Verona smiled graciously.

"Thank you my dear"

She eyed her daughter, who, over the course of three months, had grown. She appeared older, a teenager now. Perhaps fourteen or fifteen years old. But she still kept a childish innocence with her. Verona felt pride tingle throughout her body.

"Here, my dear. I bought you something"

Sera watched her mother as she took a box from the top shelf of Sera's closet. She took the lid off and Sera peered inside.

"Oh mama..." she gasped. A smile crept over her features.

"It's beautiful"

--

Seven o'clock came, and the first gush of guests were admitted. Tall aristocratic vampire ladies with dark hair and extravagant bejeweled masks and heavy gowns in various dark colors swept over the dance floor, accompanied by tall vampire men in long cloaks and dark attire. Acrobats in a variety of bright colors, contortionists, trapeze artists, ballerinas, and musicians were scattered across the enormous room. The orchestra played a slow, lilting waltz. And the count appeared, on the balcony above the dance floor. He looked relatively plain next to his brides. He wore a black blouse, black velvet vest, black pants, boots, and a black cloak, embroidered with midnight blue. But he stood out, among the others. He radiated high class, nobility. He carried himself in a way that showed he was the leader of the group. His long silky mane of black hair was swept back into his ever present ponytail, and was held with a silver clasp, decked with deep blue-black stones. His eyes were endless pools of black, glinting with evil and wicked wisdom.

Aleera stood before him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her dress was pure white silk, layer upon layer of it. The cut was revealing, the neckline plunged to show off her full chest, her neck accentuated only by a silver choker, decked with diamonds. The sleeves were long and billowy, but were tight at the hem. The gown shimmered and sparkled in the light. She looked like an unholy angel with a halo of fire. An angel who had her wings ripped from her back and wasn't at all unhappy with hell.

Marishka favored gold. Her lavish tastes were not what one might expect of an expert in the art of torture, but Marishka loved the idea of her victims dying lusting for their own mistress of pain. The dress was cut almost to her navel, the sheer fabric giving the effect of a see-through gown, but it wasn't really. Even Marishka wouldn't go that far. The slashed sleeves exposed slices of her tan arms, and the slit skirt exposed her long legs and gold heels whenever she took a step. She stood beside her master, one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, her cheek against his upper arm.

Verona had a more modest gown. Olive green silk, with a scoop neck line and long, full sleeves that dropped to the floor and mingled with the frothy mass of material that was the hem of her dress. Her hair was curled loosely and fell about her shoulders in a waterfall of ebony strands. A necklace of gold and amber bedecked her long neck. She stood on Dracula's other side, tall and proud, her hand entwined with his.

Before him was Sera, in the dress her mother had secretly purchased for her. It was of blue-grey satin, with drop pearls scattered on it, that clinked and tinkled with her every movement. Her long hair was curled and fixed back with a jeweled headband. Beautifully crafted satin slippers adorned her feet.

On the balcony, the family surveyed the guests. The dances were slow, modest waltzes, and the dancers below moved with solemn, planned steps. Dracula whispered into the ears of Aleera and Marishka.

"Show them how it is done, my dears"

They smiled, looked at each other, and leapt gracefully from the balcony, alighting on the dance floor. They moved slowly and sinuously, turning the modest waltz into an erotic belly-dance, twisting and turning, brushing their scantily clad bodies against man and women, their presence livening up the entire dance floor. Acrobats twirled and threw themselves into intricate arches and tumbles across their stands, the musicians played with more heart, and the count smiled.

Sera too leapt from the balcony, but she ran lightly to the golden staircase at the opposite end of the hall. The Little Ones, vampires bitten at a young age, normally sat there, watching the dancing. She joined them, and the two little girls who sat there acknowledged her with a nod. She sat between them, allowing one little girl to cuddle against her arm.

---

Below, Dracula was engaged in a dance with Verona. Sera watched her parents with pride as they swept between the other couples, masks firmly in place, fingers entwined. The small vampire beside her looked up, brown eyes wide behind her mask.

"That is your mama and papa?"

Sera nodded. The little girl smiled, exposing small fangs.

"I cannot remember my parents" she said, slightly wistfully. Sera nodded knowingly. The little girl resumed watching the dancers below.

Sera toyed with the silver mask that covered her eyes, the ornate designs on it were cool beneath her pale fingers, and she stroked the carvings lovingly. She breathed out a low, contented sigh.

---

Outside in the cold, a lone figure waited. Every now and then, his breath would be expelled in a misty cloud into the chilly air. A shiver jerked along his spine, and he pulled his coat in closer to his body. A carriage, complete with a team of stamping and shivering horses was in the street beside him. He checked the watch that hung from his belt, sighed, and huddled in closer to the wall. Waiting.

---

Sera walked down from her perch, bidding the two small vampires a farewell. She watched the dance from the sidelines, her dark eyes darting from couple to couple. She walked to the other balcony, to accompany her father, who was overseeing the ball with a smirk.

"Sera" he said.

"I would think you would be off dancing with your aunts or mother by now" she shook her head.

"But I do enjoy your company" he said with a smile. She sat beside him.

"Why do you have the ball every year, master?" He winced slightly at the stuffy title, but shrugged it off.

"To make sure all my followers remain true to me. And for the fun of it. What is immortality without a party or two to enjoy?" Sera nodded.

"Only a year ago did Gabriel try to attack me during the ball" he said with a smile.

"He and his friar lackey blew out all the windows…killed one hundred and fifty loyal vampires…"

He shook his head.

"Gabriel know not know when to stop his foolish attacks against me"

Sera smiled.

"Why does he hate us so?"

Dracula took a breath.

"We knew each other…many many years ago. We were friends…but we split sides…and he murdered me in the name of…god" he spat the word.

"He doesn't remember anything at all. He lost his memory. But he has always been the left hand of god…and I will continue to serve the devil"

He shrugged.

"I only can hope he and the order will stop this fruitless attempt to make me surrender by taking you"

Sera looked up, her own eyes cold.

"I do not fear the Order, master" she said, her voice strong.

Dracula smiled coldly.

"Good, my dear. You are the immortal. You have nothing to fear"

He kissed the top of her head and swept down the golden spiral stairs to the dance floor.

---

Outside, the figure looked at his watch, sighed again, and opened the doors to the hall.

---

Sera watched the dancers, her heart thudding slightly faster, adrenaline receding from her veins. Suddenly, she let out a shrill squeak as a gloved hand caught her from behind and pulled her into the hall. He replaced his hand with a cloth, and she immediately smelled something strange. Her brain began to go fuzzy, but not before she recognized the man who held her. His eyes shone with regret, just as hers shone with hatred.

Van Helsing!


	6. Of a Sad Vampire and Thoughts of Revenge

CH 6

Sera awoke to a blinding headache. She moaned pitifully and shut her eyes, allowing the darkness of hiding behind her lids to soothe the pain slightly. Her tongue felt dry and swollen, her entire body ached. A stinging sensation by the side of her mouth caused her to bring a hand to the corner of her lips. She opened her eyes, ignoring the agony for a moment to stare at the crimson liquid on her finger. She brought the finger to her mouth, then pulled it away, almost laughing at her own lust for blood. ALMOST laughed.

She felt her healing powers creeping slowly around the pain, engulfing the sore atoms in an unholy embrace of comfort. She sat back, trying to understand where she was. Van Helsing…Van Helsing…she remembered seeing him. The masquerade? He kidnapped her at the masquerade…that was it.

Her large dark eyes took in her surroundings. A tall cell, sold stone floor, iron barred door, with gaps about a foot wide between the bars. She snorted with laughter. Like a cat, if she could her head through, the rest of the body somehow followed. She placed a hand on the metal, and then leapt backward, her hand burned.

"It's been blessed by a priest" came a slightly stuttering voice. Sera snarled and retreated to a corner, locating the speaker by the racing heartbeat that gave away his fear.

"You can't get through"

The voice was decidedly male. He stepped from his hiding spot, well outside the bars in case she decided to sear her own flesh off by running through the bars. Sera eyed him coldly. He was short, with a mop of sandy blonde hair. He had no beard, but was in desperate need of a shave if he intended to stay that way. He was hunched over slightly, and wearing the brown robe and cowl of a friar.

"My name is Carl. I'm…going to be looking after you" he said in that quavery, mousy voice of his. Sera rolled her eyes.

"Looking after me?" she said, allowing the words to come from her lips in a hiss.

"You will need looking after when I am through with you, Friar!" she snarled, exposing long fangs. He stepped back, hands shaking.

"No need for…any violence now" he yelped. Sera heard approaching footsteps and a second heartbeat. She crossed her arms and melted back into the shadows. A blonde girl in a plain dress, with rosy cheeks and an angelic smile hurried into view, carrying a jug of water.

Sera noted that as she approached, both heartbeats sped up slightly. She smirked. _How sweet…they like each other _She thought.

"Muriel" Carl said in relief.

"She's not responding well to me"

Annika smiled lightly. Sera noticed she was very curvaceous for a servant girl.

"Obviously. You wouldn't expect her to accept kindness"

Carl shrugged his shoulders, andMuriel left, throwing a backwards glance over her shoulder, and leaving the water jug with Carl.

Sera giggled coldly in amusement.

"How adorable. The friar and the servant girl"

"She is no servant!" Carl said brazenly. "She is my assistant"

"Otherwise known as a servant" Sera said mockingly. He frowned at her.

"I know who you are, friar. You are Van Helsings little friar lackey. The stuttering, bumbling brain that hides in the shadow of the glorious monster hunter, who'd never left the abbey before going to destroy a man who'd only wanted to have children"

She snorted with contempt.

"And now you kidnap his only daughter, his own flesh and blood, in hopes of luring here to capture him. That is not justice. That is cowardice. That is despicable!" she spat. Carl bit his lip.

"I'm not sure this is the best way to do it…but we must destroy your father…" aware of how horrid his words sounded, he opened a small additional cage that connected to her cell, and placed the water jug inside. By tugging on a rope, he lifted a small wall of bar, which allowed her to take the jug. She did not take it.

"I need blood, friar" she said coldly.

"There will be no manslaughter here!" Carl said squeakily.

"Then butcher some form of livestock."

Carl hurried away, glad to be out of company with the vampire girl. Sera curled herself into a corner and did something she had not done for quite a while.

She wept.

---

"We are coming with you master!" declared Aleera decidedly. Dracula rounded on her, his eyes flashing blue.

"It is too dangerous!"

Aleera snarled back, her eyes going dangerously pink.

"I do not care! I love Sera as much as anyone! We WILL come!"

Marishka and Verona watched the spat with worried expressions.

"You will do no such thing!" Dracula roared. Aleera wheeled around, terrified, and clutched at her sisters. The trio comforted her, patting her hair and hugging her. Dracula faced them, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't want you hurt, my darlings. Losing Sera is hard enough, I could not bear it if I lost any one of you"

Verona stepped forward, her chin high.

"We can be replaced, and your affection for us will wane if we die and Lucifer refuses to let us return to the world of the waking, you know that from past experience as well as I do. Sera cannot be substituted in your heart Vladislaus. You will need all the help you can get in returning her safely to the castle, and we offer ourselves willingly. As her mother and aunts, we will be a part of this. It is not your fight alone"

Dracula met her gaze imperiously.

"Then come" he spat, then swirled his cloak and disappeared, leaving Verona staring at empty space.

"You don't think he's angry, do you?" Marishka said sarcastically.

---

In her cell, Sera sat in her corner. Her beautiful ball gown was filthy and torn, her face was stained with tears, and her lips were stained with blood. Her eyes were sunken into her pale face, and dark circles gave her an even more skeletal appearance in the gloom.

She thought back, to the last kill she made before the ball. It had been a girl, no more than thirteen or fourteen. Her hair was long and brown and straight as a pin. Her eyes were green-grey, her face pale in the moonlight, and her long legs tucked beneath her. Ser had alit on the grass behind her, reveling in the sheer joy of the hunt. The girl turned, her eyes wide.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"No one" Sera replied, raising her hypnotic eyes to meet the young girls.

The girl was sitting on a bench, a few hundred yards outside of her large house. Sera sauntered slowly around the side of the bench, long fingers trailing on the smooth wooden arm of the seat.

"You shouldn't be out alone in the dark" she hissed. "The creatures of the night are always watching"

The girl frowned, and Sera grabbed her neck, snapping it instantly. The child went completely limp in her grasp. The vampires sunk her fangs into the mortals' neck, and felt her senses instantly awake. The warm, metallic blood flooded her mouth and filled her body with fire. Sera drew back as soon as she had drained the girl. She arranged the body in a peaceful position, one hand touching the dripping wounds on her neck, sitting up, silhouetted against the moon.

She stared at the bloodstained collar of the white lace dress the lass had been wearing, smiled a crimson stained smile, and took off, spiraling upwards into the darkness with a shriek of pure delight.

And now she was crouched, powerless, weak, and living off the blood of livestock, in a church that was slowly draining her of the little power drinking pigs' blood gave her.

She knew her father was coming to save her. She knew they were going to capture him. And she knew there was absolutely no way to stop them.

The feeling of helplessness was completely overwhelming.

---

Dracula and his brides stood on the tallest spire of the summer palace, hair whipped by the icy breeze. Dracula offered a slight nod and jumped, spreading his arms and legs, allowing the transformation for man to hell-beast. His brides followed suit, gliding on their enormous wings. There was no need to guess Sera's location. A note had been sent to the castle, declaring the whereabouts of the counts daughter. If Dracula surrendered himself, then his daughter could go free.

He would have to rely on his own strengths to get Sera free. It wouldn't be easy, and it was not going to be pretty, but this was the sort of thing Dracula lived for. Strategizing, planning, being able to think like a soldier again rather than living in the lap of luxury with nothing to do.

And of course, someone he actually LOVED was on the line. The life of his own daughter. And Lucifer might not be so willing to let her come back to him. Life without his daughter seemed very very bleak. He had never experienced this bond with any of his brides, although his connection with his present three was more than any he's ever had, but still. If any of them died, sure, he would mourn their losses, and beg the devil for their return. But if he refused, then eventually new brides could be found, and life…or death, would be continued as normal.

But if he lost Sera…he could not think of life without his daughter.

As they soared through the cold, grey clouds, revenge darkened his mind. He would make Van Helsing and the Order pay for this.

His eyes glowed blue as he flapped his great leathery wings, once, twice, until he was above the clouds, staring at the moon which illuminated the inky darkness.

They would pay…yes, they would pay.

Death was coming on dark wings.

----

Fangy: ACK! Why are these chapters so SHORT? RRGH!


	7. Of a Rescue and a Revelation

CH 7

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR VIOLENCE--This chapter contains what might be considered torture. If you don't like that sort of thing...then don't read. But please don't start sending me mean yell-at-the-author comments because you don't like it, because Dracula is a cold-blooded killer. He is Lucifer's friggen' right hand man! Therefore, he gets to have a little fun with a knife and Van Helsing. 

---

The Vatican was in sight. It had been nearly a week worth of flying, but Dracula and his brides finally touched down outside the church. Marishka lifted her chin defiantly, emitting a low hiss. The large cross on the door deterred her, and she showed her discomfort. The count, however, swept past them, and then instantly followed. He crossed the threshold, and immediately located the confessional which held a secret staircase down to the Orders headquarters. He entered and punched a hole through the flimsy sheet of wood, and pushed the handle downwards. Immediately, the wall swung inwards to admit the four vampires.

They descended the dark staircase, finding only a pair of sleepy guards. They died silently, at the hand of Dracula himself. The bodies were hidden in a shadowy corner. Better not to betray their intrusion until it was absolutely necessary.

Dracula turned to Verona, Marishka, and Aleera, whose eyes glowed in the gloom.

"Find Sera" he said. They nodded, and turned, walking silently away. He watched them, until the last trailing sheet of silk disappeared around a corner. Then he strode away.

The scent of his old nemesis was easy to follow. He found the door to the bedroom locked, but it mattered little to the Count. With one powerful punch to the frame, the door caved in, exposing the little ramshackle room. On the bed, Van Helsing sat up with a start. The count stood framed in the doorway, his eyes glinting the color of ice.

"Oh God" Van Helsing muttered. He scrabbled around on his bedside table, and came up with a dull dagger, the same one he had used to slash open Sera's face the first time he had kidnapped her. He looked up, and the horribly familiar phrase hit his ears.

"Hello Gabriel"

Van Helsing sprung, but Dracula was stronger, and much faster. He stepped to the side, and closed the door. Spinning around, he pinned Van Helsing to the door with one hand, and grabbed the dagger from his clenched fist with the other.

"Are you ready to suffer, my friend?" he hissed into Van Helsings ear. The monster hunter fought in vain against the supernatural strength of his enemy.

"This is for killing me" Dracula spat. He dug the blunt tip of the knife into Van Helsings unprotected back, and drew it downwards. Van Helsing gritted his teeth, but made no sound.

"This is for Verona". He made another cut. This time, Van Helsing uttered a gruff squeak. Dracula smiled.

"This is for Marishka"

He drew the knife down a third time. Van Helsing yelped, and Draculas eyes glittered in cruel amusement.

"For Aleera" Another bloody line appeared on Van Helsings back. His eyes rolled back as pain took over his system.

"For kidnapping my daughter" Dracula said, driving the knife into his back one more time. Van Helsing collapsed to the floor, his back stained with his own blood. Dracula stared pitilessly down at the fallen man, and added one final cut to the collection.

"And that is for Anna. Because you killed her as well, didn't you"

A single tear coursed down Van Helsings face at the memory, along with the blood that ran down his neck and dripped into his face.

"I won't kill you today, Gabriel. But never come near me or my family again, or I may not be as lenient'

He smirked.

"One line for everyone you've murdered, or tried to murder in your pitiful life, Gabriel. Pity…the only one you actually liked can't come back"

He laughed coldly and swept from the room.

Van Helsing was left to nurse the horrific cuts on his back, cursing the name of Dragulia.

_Because you killed her too as well, didn't you._

His fists clenched convulsively at the memory of Anna, lying cold and dead in his arms.

Her face was already growing faint in his memory.

---

Sera felt the presence of her father, mother, and aunts. They had come for her. She had bathed in the tub that had been placed in the more enclosed part of her makeshift cell. She combed her long dark hair with the comb provided, and stood in the shadows of the chamber, eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Sera?"

The low voice was unmistakably her mothers. Sera rushed to the door, meeting her gaze.

"Mama" she said simply. Together, the four of them pried the bars apart, emitting quiet, pained hisses as their skin was burned. The sickly scent of scorched flesh caused Sera to murmur sympathetically as she stepped from her prison. She embraced her mother and aunts, purring her gratitude. Verona held out a dress to replace the tattered ballgown.

"We must be swift" she muttered. Sera nodded. She stepped into the darkest corner of her cell to change, and reemerged, resplendent in grey silk. Her mother and aunts nodded appreciatively, and they hurried down the hall, moving with graceful, feline motions.

About halfway down the main corridor, the sound of footsteps caused them to melt into shadows, watching. The servant girl, Muriel, appeared, humming and carrying a jug of water. Sera, starved of blood, stepped from her shadows. The girl uttered a short, piercing squeak before Sera grabbed her face, digging her nails mercilessly into Muriels' cheeks, blood dribbling weakly from the shallow wounds. Her tongue extended to lap at the crimson liquid before she felt her jaw unhinge like a snakes and pull downwards, fangs growing to an unholy length. She sunk her teeth into her preys jugular vein which pulsated with fear. Muriel went limp in the vampiresses arms, and Sera dropped her unceremoniously upon the stone floor. Her lips were stained with crimson as she rose, black hair framing her face, eyes glinting with.

"Shall we?" she hissed. Verona nodded silently, and they glided down the hallway, the whispering of their silk dresses resounding through the quiet corridors.

---

Dracula could smell his brides and his daughter. He did not run, but walked at a leisurely pace, never one to loose composure. He rounded the corner and found himself face to face with his darling daughter.

"Sera…" he whispered. She smiled, and they hugged, for once a true father and daughter rather than a master and a servant. There was none of Dracula's ice in this embrace, none of the chilly aristocracy. And Sera was glad for this, and sobbed silently into his black clad shoulder.

She let go and just smiled, widely and evily.

"I thought they would capture you" she said softly. Dracula matched her smile, for all it's cunning. There was no need for words.

---

Van Helsing had donned a shirt, ignoring the deep red blood staining the back, and gathered up all who could fight. He knew in his heart it was hopeless. There were a good thirty strong men gathered in the main hall of the church, but against Dracula, it would not be enough. Maybe the brides and the child would go down, but there was no defeating the prince of darkness.

"Men" he began, voice labored for he breathed hard as to not succumb to the overwhelming pain he felt from the gashes on his back.

"Dracula has invaded the Vatican. We must hunt him down and kill him!"

The men cheered, and Van Helsing attempted a brave smile. Did they know there was no hope? Did they know they could not kill Dracula? That they were probably to die tonight?

They split up, taking torches, holy water, and silver stakes.

You had to feel bad for them.

The men, I mean.

---

The vampires were met with a charging group of about five soldiers, stakes outstretched. He dispatched them easily, snapping the necks of two, and allowing his brides to take down the other three. The bodies lay strewn on the floor, blood oozing from various wounds.

They continued onwards, and found themselves in the main hall, where the Knights of the Holy Order stood, Van Helsing at their head. Dracula smiled, and bowed.

"This is what you plan to defeat me with, Gabriel?" he said slowly. Van Helsing just watched, his eyes burning. And without warning, Dracula began to change, his face distorting, cape slowly unfurling into wings. The hell beast, in all it's savage glory stood, snarling, facing down the monster hunter.

Dracula leapt, his wings taking him to up to the very rafters. He dove; arms outstretched, but was deterred by a bout of silver stakes which embedded themselves in his wings. Hissing furiously, he tore them out and dove again. His brides joined him, screeching their anger, and Sera behind, her banshee form fully fledged, and terrifying to behold.

Something grabbed Van Helsing by the shirtfront, and he found himself staring into the emerald eyes of Sera. He was immediately transported back to the day he had first seen her, and she slammed him into a wall. She was not so inexperienced now. She drew her head back, fangs lengthened, eyes glowing. Suddenly, she screamed and dropped him, a stake in her calf, leaking blood. Van Helsing hit the floor with a heavy thud.

Aleera had swooped up to the rafters, surveying the scene below. One man, a sturdy fellow with dark hair, tried to sneak around behind Dracula, who had landed on the ground. He sunk his stake into the vampires back, and Aleera shrieked with rage. She dove and hit him with outstretched claws, pulling him upwards with her. She sunk her fangs into his neck, feeling the skin tear around her canines. She was being far from gentle. Her prey screamed, then went limp, and she dropped him, crimson liquid running down her chin.

Within minutes, all the men were dead. Their limp, broken bodies were strewn carelessly on the flagstones. Van Helsing looked on, horrified.

"Run, Gabriel" Dracula hissed. And Van Helsing did, fleeing the scene.

The four vampires walked slowly from the building, senses highly alert from the blood gushing through their systems. They walked slowly from the building, but not before Dracula knocked one of the large torches in the labs over. Flammable liquids exploded from within, and sent sparks rocketing upwards.

The family watched the Vatican burn, the screams of those trapped inside rising as did the ash, fluttering like gruesome moths on the night wind.

And as the flames licked higher at the sky, and the scent of smoke began to draw sleepy townspeople, Dracula realized something.

_He, Count Vladislaus Dragulia, the prince of darkness…was no longer alone. _

_He had three beautiful wives and a daughter. _

_And he LOVED them. _

And as he watched the dark figure of Gabriel Van Helsing watch the burning building in horror, he met the eyes of his oldest adversary.

_Fear for your life Gabriel…_

For he, Dracula, had much more than just…minions now to fight with him.

He had a family.

FIN


	8. Note to Everyone

ABOUT ZE STORY!

Argh! The Return of Darkness is finally complete! God that thing was a bitch (pardon my French) to write, but great great fun. And with a lovely sequel on the way, I feel very fulfilled. Many many thanks to all my beloved reviewers. You guys kept me writing! All the positive feedback really kept me going, especially if it was 1 a.m. and I was trying desperately to find a way to keep the story from grinding to a halt.

The name Sera was a mistake. I meant to change it, but I accidentally updated it before changing the name. But I sort of like it! Ah well.

It took a lot of Coke Zero, popping my laptop open at all hours of the night when I got an idea, and iTunes to finish this story. And I got to run around in a pair of fangs I had custom made to help me get into the mindset of a vampire.

I listened to Ice Queen by Within Temptation about 8 billion times to get into character for writing the hunt scenes and just to write for Sera in general. And Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance, All That I've Got by The Used, and many many more.

Originally, Sera was like me, but she turned out a really cool character, but completely unlike me. In the upcoming sequel, the character of Riannon is a replica of myself in character. Lookswise, the girl Sera reminisces about killing in Chapter 6 is me.

Know that I love you guys.

XOXOXO

Hugs and Bites!

FANGY


End file.
